Maddened Lunatic
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Ian grows more crazier by the day after Natalie dies...he can't remember much anymore, and it seems like the world hates him more than ever. One day, a beep is sounded before nothing is left of existence. (For Amber's Never Forgotten Contest; Hints of Amian)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues or Do it Like a Dude by Jesse J.**

**For Amber's Never Forgotten Contest. Turns out I'm entering after all. XD**

**Warning trigger: Ian's going to be an insane mess...so expect OOCness. **

* * *

He wonders what month it is, what year. He hasn't kept track any longer, not after the day which burns his mind with mental images. _The day my life was destroyed...the day Natalie died._

_What is my age? _He thinks, quietly sipping his tea on the first class airplane Amy picks for him. He wasn't that insane, just a bit delusional. He knows the time, only because of the family reunion Amy organized, marking the day of the deaths. Marking the day they fought and won against the Vespers. _I remember...it's been one year now. How am I even alive? Why am I not with Natalie, yet? And Isabel?_

He wishes that they were here with him, and that Vikram was here...That they were a picture perfect family again. No, not again. They were _NEVER _perfect, just rabid animals doing anything to win, even killing. He wishes they were innocent like Amy and Dan were...then, maybe Natalie wouldn't have died exactly one year ago. She was too young to die...

"Prepare for landing!" chirps the attendant over the speaker.

He also had to admit, he misses the times he and Evan quarreled slightly, but Evan manages to stop the fight. Sadly, that dork gave him hope to continue fighting, instead of fleeing the scene to rescue Natalie himself. Evan didn't deserve to die, either. He was a good...friend? Ian didn't know whether to call him a person he tolerated, or an actual friend.

Ian pops a piece of bubblegum into his mouth, knowing that the plane would pop his ears if he didn't chew this disgusting sugar. As he chews, an image of the jaded eyed, reddish brown haired, fair-skinned girl coming into view. He sees her bright smile, her airy, cheerful voice calling out his name, holding hands with...Natalie and Evan?!

Yes, it was them. Evan smiles a friendly smile, while Natalie smirks, a gleam in her amber orbs. A deep pain fills his chest, and he yells out, "Natalie! Natalie, can you hear me?"

Natalie ignores his pleading, chatting away about designer to Evan while he grins, nodding. Amy laughs, her beautiful laugh..."Natalie, Amy...Evan...please!" Ian pleads, his voice raspy from screaming and yelling.

He sees Dan shaking his shoulder before he blinks, staring into an angry attendant's brown eyes. "Sir, you're disturbing the families here. Quiet down, please," she hisses, striding back towards the front of the plane, her skirt flouncing up in the air. It is a dark color...like Natalie's eyes when she was furious with someone rather than him...

Then, Ian breaks into a sobbing mess in front of the people, not caring about anything anymore. He wants to be happy again...he wants a family, somebody.

/

Ian rubs his eyes, hauling his light luggage with him. He knows his eyes are bloodshot, that tears stain his face, and blood bubbles on his lips from biting them too much lately, making them dry and bloody often. _Delusional freak..._

He remembers that moment on the airplane as someone pasts him, mumbling that. Is he really a _freak? _He used to be Ian Kabra, the guy every girl adores, who could drown in riches. Now, he is Ian. Just plain, tired, socially awkward Ian. He even grew a talent of stuttering since he wasn't use to attention much, or people speaking around him. He prays Dan doesn't prank him this year, and everyone just leaves him alone. He didn't want to stutter, he needs his charm back. But, ever since Natalie died...

He takes out his strawberry chapstick and puts it on his lips. They sooth under the cool touch, and the smell of strawberries wafts around him, reminding him of Natalie's shampoo she used...before she died. Then it starts to burn as sores, blood, and chapstick mix together, but it probably hurt worse when she got electrified.

He snaps his head away, hearing her scream echo in his head over and over. He wishes he had a stop button to end this madness. He quickens his pace, blindly running away from the distant screams of a child who sounds like Natalie when she died...

"Ian!" calls a familiar voice. Amy. Is she just a delusion or is she actually real? Ian looks up, to see Amy smiling at him. "Come on, we're waiting! Dan and Sophie are going bonkers, playing some violent video games and dying."

Ian shudders, and prays to make his voice non-stuttering. "Well, if I'm coming, tell them to shut the video games off," he replies coldly, as much as he wants to run and hug her tightly. Instead, he adds hastily, "I...I cannot stand violent stuff anymore, s-sorry." A fresh tear rolls from his eye as his voice breaks into stutters, but Amy either doesn't notice or care.

Amy sighs, "I understand, Ian. I'll get some of your stuff."

"W-wait... who's Sophie?" Ian asks, confused.

"Dan's girlfriend," Amy says happily, "Although, watch out, she has an attitude, but she can be very sweet once you get to know her. She's a Lucian, by the way, with Tomas bloodline."

Ian merely nods, not focusing on much besides Amy's happy chatter. _Doesn't she feel sad at all, or is she better at faking than ever before? _He wonders. He suddenly blurts, "Are you dating Jake?"

Amy smiles uneasily, replying shortly, "Yes...why?"

Embarrassed, Ian doesn't answer, in fear that he'd mess up his own sentence. He already spoke enough words to last him two days. Amy raises her eyebrows. "Are you ignoring me, Ian?" she asks apprehensively.

"N-no...I'm not." Ian's watches as Amy's eyes widen.

"Ian, are you okay?! You're..." Amy trails off after Ian shoots her a glare, that in his opinion, is very weak.

"Yes, I'm stuttering," he mutters dryly, "Let's go, I guess." He starts fast-walking towards the limo, and Amy jogs to catch up with his fast-pace.

"Are you sure? You've been off...You haven't smirked or said one mean comment!" Amy says, worry and curiosity in her sea-green eyes.

"Well...maybe I've changed," Ian murmurs, thinking, _Too much, though. If only she knew..._

Amy smiles brightly, saying, "Change is wonderful."

_NONONONONONONO! IT MADE ME INSANE, AMY, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU USED TO..._Ian mentally screams, but doesn't utter a word. Instead, he simply replies, "Yeah."

He reaches the limo door, and slides in while Amy tells the limo driver she'll help carry the luggage. A girl with dirty, wavy blonde hair and grayish blue eyes was sitting next to Dan, jamming out to a song that he caught the lyrics of..._"Do it like a brother, do it like a dude-"_

Ian blocks out the next few words, realizing the lyrics were bad. He blushes lightly, and finally, the two notice him. The girl stares at him skeptically, and Ian takes note to her appearance of a red shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black cap. "Hello," she says, her voice guarding.

"Hi," he replies simply, "How was your song?"

The girl blushes, and he realizes it's Sophie, Dan's girlfriend. But she quickly retorts, "You want me to lower my cap, and grab my-" Sophie is tough, probably her Tomas genes, but Dan cut off what she said with a loud cough.

"Hi, Ian," Dan says, holding out his fist. Ian stares at it for a second, then fist bumps back.

"W-was that what I supposed to do?" Ian asks quietly. Sophie raises her eyebrows.

"Aren't you supposed to be rude and Cobra-ish? _Dan_ warned me," Sophie asks, glaring at Dan. "Were you lying, Dan?"

"I've changed," speaks Ian, hating the attention he is getting. Amy opens the door and slides in next to him.

"We're going to pick up Jake and go out to eat," reminds Amy to Dan and Sophie. Ian finally snaps.

"_What?! _What about mourning Natalie and the others?" exclaims Ian, eyes glowing fiercely. Amy looks blankly at him.

"What are you talking about? Ian...they died a _week _ago," Amy says softly, "You left in a hurry."

"But...but...it was a _year._ Liar!" Ian accuses, while Dan and Sophie look confused.

Amy sighs, directing the driver towards the mansion. "Ian...please listen to us. You're not right."

"Leave me alone!" Ian yells, "I want Natalie, Evan was a person to call a friend, and I need _you. _But you all insist I'm going mad!"

"Ian..."

Ian felt a scream get stuck up his throat, but he coughs it off. And he coughs more...and more. Suddenly, he's _laughing. _"Hahaha, that's funny! I'm not going i-insane, Amy! Nice joke!" Ian laughs, "Natalie sure thought it was funny. Right, Natty? Hahaha." He waves the chapstick in the air. "Hahaha, she says it's for peasants, this chapstick. But we were peasants, too!"

His laughter, maddened and breaking, continues the whole way to the mansion, and Dan lets Sophie out to take her home. Ian grins, the contorting grin growing on his face. "I never knew she likes Evan. She says she talks to him lots!" he exclaims, not noticing Amy wince.

He never seems to notice anything. Not anymore.

Not at all.

/

Ian cries himself to sleep every night, remembering the fond memories of Natalie. He swears she sees him...but she's doing nothing to help! She just smiles at him while he's sobbing or grinning like a madman.

He's grinning like a madman now, holding a bottle of poison to his lips. Numbing poison. In his right hand, a gun is pressing up to his temple. He is about to drink the numbing poison that numbs everything to quit working in his body when a person knocks at the door. Afraid, he locks it.

"WHAT?" he screams, giddiness in his voice. He'll see Natalie soon!

Amy sighs at the door. "Ian, you've ate nothing the whole week. Eat something!"

"No."

"Open up."

"Never."

"It's my mansion, open!"

Ian smiles darkly. "No...I'll be with Natalie soon."

Ian gags down the poison, and feels himself numb.

"Quick or it''ll hurt!" calls out Natalie, helping him direct the gun. He doesn't take notice to the sound of the door getting kicked down.

He presses the trigger.

_BAM!_

"IAN!" screams a voice off in the distance. He felt tears roll down his stony face, and realizes he is still alive...Someone aimed it at his arm, not his head! The pain of the poison is horrifying...it sucks his life out of him. He feels burning, like he's on fire...

The blood soaks into his hair, creating a puddle around his now pale skin.

"Amy..." he croaks, smiling widely, "Join me!" He feels Amy hug him tightly.

"Stay alive, Ian, I'm getting you to a hospital!" Amy yells, "Fiske! Call 911! Don't die on me, Ian...please. I know you miss Natalie, but this is crazy! You have to move on somehow!"

Ian manages a madman grin. "Sorry, Amy. I'll miss you...for now." The stoniness grew farther up him, and he blacks out...

And for what he hopes is forever.

/

_Bleeep._

The first beep. Amy is worried sick about her distantly related cousin, who is hooked up to many wires and tubes. His breathing is faint. The doctors were fearful of that madman grin on his face as they worked._  
_

She needs him to recover. She, herself, is being a masquerade, and she once buried herself under dirt to see what Isabel's death was like...being buried alive and turned into ashes...

Amy lightly kisses Ian's cheek, and she swears he twitches.

_Bleeeep._

_Bleeeeeeep._

The heart monitor dies, and it freezes.

Ian Kabra is dead.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this is the only one-shot in which someone goes insane and dies.**

**Ambs will probably hate it, just like everyone else. xD**

**-Gone (the old Gone is back!)**


End file.
